


Arrivals

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Definitely Not Influenced By My Life, F/M, Fluff, I'm A Sucker For This, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve returns from visiting her parents to a welcome surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the plane and I'm sure I looked like a crazy person scribbling it down at top speed. I needed it because I'm trash for this. Happy Reading :)

Eve dragged her aching legs through the long corridors of Portland Airport, wincing with every step; man, those seats were not made for legs like hers. She reached the carousel where an illuminated sign indicated her flight number and she watched the bags rotate on the belt endlessly, awaiting her own purple one which had been a gift from Flynn for their first trip away together. When she finally saw her bag she stepped through the small crowds, careful of exhausted couples, excited children and women eagerly trying to find their make up bags in order to make themselves more presentable for those they were about to meet. Eve gripped the handles of her bag when she viewed it and hoisted it over her shoulder before making her way to the arrivals gate. She approached the doors, bracing herself for the hundreds of pairs of eyes that would soon fall on her as family members and friends eagerly awaited their loved ones. It was sweet and she did enjoy watching people greet each other, it reminded her of when she and her comrades had leave and were met by relieved loves ones. But there was something about it that always made her slightly uncomfortable, possibly that she'd never really had anyone meet her out before, at least not in the dramatic fashion of movies.

She felt it as the double doors swung open automatically letting her into the public arena, people's gaze falling on her as they tried to determine whether or not she was who they'd been missing, as though a spotlight had suddenly fallen on her. It wasn't that she had such a high opinion of herself, it just made her feel as though everyone knew she was alone, not that she wasn't perfectly capable of being alone, she'd had years of practice but just once she wanted to experience that exciting anticipation. She strolled down the aisle alloted for arriving passengers, passing crowds on either side of the barriers, ready to pull her phone from her back pocket to call a cab when she saw it; a tall, familiar, suited figure wearing worn converse completely mismatched to the rest of his formal attire, and the unmistakable but adorable fuzz of dishevelled brown hair. He had his back to her, head up, looking between the two boards displaying flight times, but she knew it was him.

"Flynn?" she called out, still a little distance  away. The figure swivelled around and a smile lit up his face as soon as he laid his eyes on her.  
"Eve!" he replied excitedly, hand going up and wafting about in greeting. Eve's heart leapt as her mind acknowledged that he really was there waiting for her. Her legs began to move at the speed her heart was beating, she was barely in control of her movement, only eager to meet the dashing Librarian before her. She dropped her bag from her shoulder and flew into him, flinging her arms around him anf burrowing her face into his neck. There he is, she thought; books, vanilla, a hint of coffee and moisturiser. Emotion overwhelmed her and she felt tears escape her the moment his arms wrapped around her, closing her eyes as his warmth engulfed her. When she finally pulled away it was only to crash her lips onto his own, loving the familiar way he automatically brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and the prickly feeling his growing stubble left on her skin. She let out an involuntary sigh as their lips glided over one another before he tugged on her bottom lip and tore away from her, their noses rubbing against each other affectionately, breaths mingling as neither one could bear to break apart.

"Hi," he whispered, stroking his thumb across her cheek and wiping away her tears.

"Hi," she whispered back, awrms still tangling at the back of his neck. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

"I didn't know I was. When Jenkins told me the door was still stuck I knew you'd have to get a flight back and it suddenly dawned on me that I didn't know why I was anywhere else but here," he revealed, shrugging as though it was the simplest statement ever. Eve took a sharp breath in, throat tightening as her eyes prickled, tears filling them once more, and she wrapped her arms around him again, bodies pressing together as they became locked in another warm embrace. "Hey, what's the matter?" Flynn murmured softly into her ear, hand coming up to her ponytail, holding her close.

"I just didn't realise how much I missed you," she cried into his shoulder. "I love you  Flynn, I love you so much."

Flynn beamed as he held her, one arm snaking around her waist. His hearts warmed and his stomach fluttered just as it had that first time she kissed him. "I love you too baby," he mumbled into her hair, contentment flowing through him at having her safe in his arms once again.  His words tugged on Eve's heart and she gripped him even tighter as her stomach flipped. She usually hated being called such cheesy, affectionate terms but on Flynn it worked, it was one of those things he did that made her feel special. Regretfully they parted, hands not losing contact. "Shall we go home?" Flynn smiled, locking his gaze with hers.  
"Yeah," Eve sniffed, hastily wiping her tears away, now realising exactly how uncharacteristic her actions had been. "I think I threw my duffle bag somewhere," she added, glancing around on the floor.  
"Goddit," Flynn muttered, leaning down to her side and grabbing the bag in question. "Shall we, Guardian?" he asked, holding out an arm. Eve nodded with a smile and linked her own arm with his.

"How are your parents?" he asked as they headed towards the exit.  
"Not bad. Mom's fine now dad's in the clear, she just keeps going on about how he needs to change his diet. I dont think the thought is helping his recovery very much," she chucked and a smile graced Flynn's own face at seeing her laugh.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come with you," he said regretfully.  
"That's okay. Besides, dad had a minor heart attack and as much as I love you bringing you along might've induced the full thing."  
"What, you think your dad won't approve of me?"  
"It's not that," she reassured him as they headed up to the car park. "Like...he was fine with me not wanting to be a housewife and joining the military but he never really got used to the idea of me dating."  
"Daddy's little girl huh?" Flynn grinned.  
"Something like that," Eve admitted. "Mom wants to meet you though."  
"She knows about us?" he asked in surprise.  
"She heard me talking to you on the phone the other night. Apparently I've never been so much the besotted girl in the movie," Eve quipped.  
"I turn you into a besotted movie girl?" Flynn smirked. Eve glared at him, though the twinkle in her eye at his expression never left.  
"Anyway, so then she had to ask a million questions about you, about us," Eve continued, rolling her eyes.  
"What did you tell her?"  
"Nothing, just that we work together-"  
"...aaand live together, sleep together, vacation together and have our own little family," Flynn listed, cutting her off.  
"Yeah well I was hardly going to tell her that! She'd have started planning menus and writing guest lists. Plus the whole sleeping together thing wouldve lost you points straight away, whether it was innocent or not."  
"Really? She's that conservative?"  
"She's that Catholic. You know I had to learn how to use tampons from a girl in high school...when I was a senior."  
Flynn chuckled at her revelation. "How'd that go for you?" he inquired.  
"I cried the first two attempts," she muttered as her cheeks turned pink. "Don't laugh!" she added at his grin. "I thought I was a failure of a woman," she pouted.  
"I'm not laughing," he insisted. "Besides," he murmured, pulling her close, "I think you're an incredible woman." He caught her lips between his own and as she melted into him Eve was suddenly grateful the elevator they were now in was empty.

"You do?" she breathed a moment later, eyes flickering open.  
"Absolutely," he murmured back. "You're my favourite remember?" Eve smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as the elevator doors pinged open to reveal the parking lot. "We should go see them one day, your parents. Maybe around the holidays, your birthday?" Flynn suggested.  
"Hmm maybe. They'd like that. Sorry about earlier by the way."  
"Huh?" Flynn inquired, not grasping the quick change in conversation.  
"Before at the gate. I didn't mean to go all romcom on you. I don't know what came over me."  
"Sure you do," Flynn grinned mischievously. "Me."  
Eve smacked him lightly on the arm, though not moving away from him. "Shut up," she simply retorted, chuckling. Flynn wrapped an arm around her waist as they strolled over to Jenkins' car. "Hey Flynn," Eve said softly.  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you for meeting me."  
"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he replied, placing a peck on her lips before helping her into the car, happy to have her home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
